


Go-To Guy

by bootson



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootson/pseuds/bootson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach takes care of everyone else, so who takes care of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go-To Guy

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://mizubyte.livejournal.com/profile)[**mizubyte**](http://mizubyte.livejournal.com/) , who needed cheering up and asked for “comfort fic. overblown cuteness. porn. lol i really dont care” I RARELY write porn on any level…but I hope you like it, bb! ♥ (Sorry it took so long)  
> I have no idea how this got where it did or what happened while it was getting there. So, yeah, be warned of that. HUGE Thank you to my beloved [](http://chellealistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**chellealistic**](http://chellealistic.livejournal.com/) for talking me through this.

When someone needed something, they usually came to Zach. He didn’t mind, not really. Zach, for his part, had grown up fast and it let him skip a few steps when problems were unceremoniously thrust into his hands. It was character building in a non-work related context. Not to mention, it was rewarding. There were few feelings rivaling those which surged through him when he’d successfully pointed someone toward a solution.

So he didn’t mind so much when Kristen showed up after an argument with her favorite cousin after giving an honest opinion on the bridesmaid dresses the woman had selected. He didn’t hang up when Karl called in his personal version of a fit (which generally included a thicker-than-usual accent and yelling but not much else) because his kid was making him want to rip his hair out at the roots. There were no complaints when John called after a fight with his wife that left him exiled to the sofa for two nights in a row. When Milo sent a text about script rewrites he couldn’t handle, Zach only laughed and typed out an answer.

No, those were just the things friends did, so Zach grinned through it all. He was sympathetic when he could be and harsh when it was necessary. He bought coffee or beer and brought Chinese take-out or overpriced candy. Zach let Anton crash on his sofa and picked Hayden up from the bar when her D.D. vanished. He tipped Chris off when he saw the photographers first and helped Zoe find the best dry cleaner for the arguably ruined white designer dress a waitress had poured a green Irish Trashcan onto. Yeah, you could say Zach was everything for everyone when they needed it.

There was a flaw in the grand design, as there always is: Zach didn’t like asking for anything in return. When the latest breakup had him eating a pint of Häagen-Dazs every night for a week, his best friends were Rachel, Phoebe, Monica, Chandler, Joey and Ross. The time Noah ate the random bug and ended up at the vet for two days on intravenous fluids found Zach working without telling anyone why he was moody until after the fact. Zach hailed cabs on his own and only ran lines with someone who asked first. He didn’t bring up audition nerves or botched meetings with some who wasn’t his impersonal agent. Zach weathered things all by his lonesome.

But sometimes…sometimes Zach wanted someone to listen. He wanted someone to randomly drop by to double check that he wasn’t in a depression spiral of doom. Sometimes, he just wanted a phone call or a text, an email or tweet to say they were paying attention. But he flew under the radar too often.

That was the problem when stress was exponentially building for no less than a week, culminating in his worst day on set since he’d first started Heroes. The week had also brought more technical difficulties than imaginable with the new Before the Door project. Deadlines were being missed for the comic and early meetings for this and that were keeping Zach from sleeping enough to keep his nerves from fraying around the edges.

But he didn’t pick up the phone or swing by a random friend’s house. He went home, grabbed some water and collapsed in a heap on his sofa. Blindly, Zach grabbed for the remote control and flipped the television on for background noise. It was too loud, left up from the movie he and Chris had watched the night before. Some sitcom played in the background but he ignored it in favor of resting. He’d rest, feed the animals and go to bed. Everything would look better in the morning.

Noah’s cool nose nudged at his elbow and Zach reached out the scratch his ears before the pooch flopped onto the floor against the legs of the coffee table. With Noah tended to for the moment and Harold still doing the evasive kitty routine, Zach rolled onto his side and faced the back cushions. He was mentally watching a recap of the stressful week he’d had in hopes replaying it would make him forget long enough to relax.

The ineffective exercise coupled with the high volume on the TV hid the sound of the door unlocking and opening. The _click_ when the door caught as it closed shocked him enough to make him jump. There were only two people with keys to his place and only one who liked to appear at odd and unannounced times.

“Chris-“

“Shh,” Chris muttered softly as he kicked off his shoes. Zach tried to finish his flip onto his back but a hand on his hip stopped him. “You look comfortable; don’t get up on my account.”

Trying not to sound put out, they may have had plans he’d forgotten, Zach settled against the sofa again, his head pillowed on his own arm. “What are you doing? It’s early.”

“Early for what?” The younger man laughed and Zach may have melted into the sofa a bit more. Every time Chris laughed, it hit Zach in new, interesting ways.

“I-“ Fingers digging into the knotted muscles down his spine cut him off. Breathing carefully, Zach shrugged his free shoulder. “I don’t know. Whatever we were supposed to do.”

“We don’t have plans.” Amusement was swirling around the words, but Zach was too busy trying not to make quiet little noises when Chris hit a particularly tense spot to actually notice. “I just came to check up on you.”

Turning his head into his arm, Zach groaned as the knot worked free, knowing it would be sore as hell tomorrow but glad the tension was gone. “Why?”

Even if the word was muffled, Chris understood. “Because you don’t take care of yourself sometimes.”

“Do too.”

“Do not. Don’t argue with me.”

Before Zach seized the chance to argue, they both knew he planned to, he felt the sofa dipping and Chris’ warm body pressing firmly against his. His first thought was that this was nothing, just them sharing space like they always did; it may be weird but they’d cuddled before. Confusion crept in and kept Zach quiet while Chris wriggled around, wedging an arm under Zach’s head and snaking the other around his waist.

Maybe Zach should have been more concerned with what was going on, but the need to snuggle back against Chris was too strong. Sighing, Zach buried his face against Chris’ arm, shifting to grab Chris’ hand with his own and breathing deeply. Raw nerves were making it more difficult for Zach to will away the stirrings which started low in his stomach.

Hot, dry lips pressed against the curve of his neck as a hand stroked down his chest. And okay, maybe he didn’t need to will away the growing erection in his jeans. He tried anyway.

“What are you…” Zach tried to ask, voice deeper than intended.

“Shh.” Chris silenced him half-heartedly, continuing his exploration down Zach’s torso until his fingers found the bottom of the shirt and pressed under to find skin. His hands were cold, as always, sending a shiver coursing through Zach and forcing him a little tighter against Chris.

The patterns being drawn on Zach’s chest seemed random but sure, as did the kisses trailing down his neck and along the collar of his shirt. He whimpered softly, everything torturously slow but enough to make him stop thinking and his blood heat up.

“Just focus on what _you_ feel.” Breath ghosted across Zach’s ear and his eyes slammed shut. “For once, don’t worry about anyone else. Not even me.”

When blunt, uneven nails dragged down his chest and stomach, Zach sighed his assent and tried not to arch into the touch. That control lasted until Chris fingers found the fastenings of his jeans. The heel of his hand pressed against Zach’s crotch, dragging out a huff of breath as Zach pressed into the contact. Chuckling quietly, Chris massaged slowly, creating an utterly delicious friction that had Zach rocking against the pressure.

Just when Zach was about to lose the battle against begging, Chris took pity and popped the button, tugging the zipper down smoothly. Helpfully, Zach shifted to let Chris maneuver his clothing. Seconds passed before cool air brushed his heated skin. Zach’s gasp at the temperature change dovetailed seamlessly into a moan as deft fingers wrapped around his cock.

Chris was muttering random words into his ear, every nonsense whisper brushing the side of his face and making him shiver as the pressure built from every smooth flick of Chris’ wrist. He was panting until Chris’ thumbnail dragged lightly up the underside, and then something snapped.

“Chris, please. _Chris_ , just…” He whined in quiet desperation. His hips continued to shift as much as the position allowed, which wasn’t much. The hand that wasn’t gripping Chris’ was reaching, fumbling behind him for a hold on Chris’ neck. The other man must have understood what he was begging for as he lifted himself just enough to catch Zach’s lips with his own.

The angle was awkward, making the whole idea of kissing messy and difficult with teeth clashing and noses bumping, but Zach had to have something to do with his mouth. Maybe he was needy; for once, he didn’t give a fuck. Chris changed his grip, tightening and twisting enough to have Zach moaning into his mouth. Instinctively, Zach turned toward the body pressed against his on the small space of the sofa. Chris lost his rhythm, releasing Zach enough to allow him to roll onto his back. More comfortable for Zach maybe, but Chris had to be having balance issues. If he hadn’t been sucking Chris lower lip into his mouth and Chris hadn’t wrapped his fingers around his cock again, Zach may have cared.

Chris kept his strokes slow, thumb flicking over the head and using the precome to ease the friction. Slowly, Zach was giving over to the feelings, pleasure shooting through him with every nearly rough squeeze. This was nice and all, if a bit awkward due to the position, but Zach needed more. He caught Chris’ lip between his teeth, tugging as he bucked beneath the man.

Never let it be said that Chris Pine doesn’t take direction well. He redoubled his efforts, speed increasing and every twist he’d realized made Zach sigh or writhe came into play in rapid succession. Shifting slightly, Chris trailed down Zach’s throat, leaving sharp nips that he soothed with lips or tongue based on what sounds Zach was making.

“Don’t fight,” Chris was groaning against his throat. “Let it hit you.”

Zach had no idea where it came from, he seemingly hadn’t even felt it build before he was pulling at Chris hair and arching into his hand. He whimpered against Chris’ lips and managed to miss the smug smirk as he rode out the shaking of a rather impressive orgasm, all things considered.

Zach was still catching his breath when he realized Chris was shifting around. He leaned down to press a relatively chaste kiss to Zach’s lips.

“My arm’s numb,” he muttered, wiggling the fingers attached to the arm under Zach’s shoulder and neck.

“Sorry.” Giving him a small smile, Zach lifted enough to free Chris. For a few minutes, Chris busied himself with using a throw blanket to deal with the mess and fixing Zach’s pants.

“Did we ruin my couch?” He was half-concerned, half-too blissfully buzzing in after-glow to care.

Laughing in that purely Chris half-giggle sort of way, he tossed the blanket to the floor. “Nah, nothing Zoe’s dry cleaner can’t deal with.”

“What a relief.” Chris nudged just as Zach shifted back to make more room on the sofa. As soon as he stretched as much as possible, Zach was tugging at him draping half across his friend’s body.

“Even if it’s ruined, maybe you can keep Anton off it for a while.”

Zach grinned against Chris’ chest, tilting back to press a kiss under his jaw. “Doubt it. People like this thing.”

“I’m a fan.” Strong arms tightened briefly and Zach realized what was going on now. Chris was finding ways to make him call in his favors, even if it was only in nondescript, unobvious ways.

Bracing against the sofa arm, Zach lifted himself enough to look down into crystal clear eyes. “Thank you. I owe you.”

A wicked grin crinkled the edges of Chris’ eyes as he stretched up to catch Zach’s mouth, sucking and tangling his tongue around Zach’s until they were both breathless. Still, Zach laughed when he felt Chris clench his fist repeatedly, supposedly working on the blood flow.

“I’ll find a way for you to repay me. Eventually.”


End file.
